crusadeswikiaorg-20200216-history
Crusades Wiki:User page policy
The Crusades Wiki's User page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their user pages. *The Crusades Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider. *The Crusades Wiki is not the place for fanfiction or roleplaying. *'Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki.' However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a user page which gives some information about themselves, and helps organize their contributions to the Crusades Wiki. For example, they may wish to list their collection of Crusades references and books, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favorite historical individuals. For more information on what user pages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. All users and their user pages must comply with the following rules. Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked according to the Crusades Wiki:Blocking policy's rules. #User page fan fiction must be restricted to the main user page; users are not allowed to write fan fiction on a user subpage. If you enjoy writing fictional stories, then your contributions might be more welcomed at the Fanon Wiki instead. #User page fan fiction is limited to 300 words or less. #User pages must comply with our User image policy. #User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden, and if uploaded will be deleted on site. #User subpages not containing fan fiction may be kept, subject to the user image policy and some usefulness to the project (like a personal sandbox, a to-do list, a contributions page (excluding image galleries), or a toolbox linking to maintenance tasks and useful templates). #User subpages unrelated to the Crusades or the Crusades Wiki are not allowed and will be deleted if found. ##This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. Guestbooks should be put at Wikia Guestbook. ##Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page. #User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. #Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are forbidden, according to the Sock puppetry policy page. ##If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. Excessive user page edits Remember, Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Users who edit their user pages excessively will be subject to sanction. *Excessive user page editing, in this case, is left up to Administrator discretion. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at .) In cases of excessive user page edits, Administrators will protect offending pages after a warning. These pages may be unprotected after the user has begun making useful edits to articles. User page policy